Enahanced Life
by Willow Stryker
Summary: When the new girl strolls into Casper High, she declares that she will be the best. Sam immediately takes a liking to her but Danny doesn't. What happens when the goth girl realizes that Danny's not the only truly special kid out there? Will she stay with the ghost boy? Or will Sam let Vic show her how the other side TRULY lives?
1. Chapter 1

Sam liked the new girl the moment she stepped through the classroom door. She imagined being the new kid and late would be embarrassing, but the new girl looked completely at ease as she slapped her tardy pass onto Mr. Lancer's desk and turned to walk to the only empty seats near Sam.

"Excuse me miss," Lancer paused to read the girl's name, then frowned, "This must be a joke."

"Nope," the new girl called over her shoulder. "My last name's Rebel and I'd appreciate it if you didn't insult me on my first day of school." She threw her bag on top of the desk one space away from Sam before spinning to face the class. "Besides, Rebel suits me perfectly don't ya think?"

Sam silently agreed. The new girl wore a pair of red skinny jeans with chains on the pockets, white combat boots, and a black top with white lettering that read, '_A new kid. Quick, everyone Stare!_' She was tan with bright orange hair that curled wildly to her hips. As Sam stared, she realized the girl had large dark purple irises that looked a little murky; she also noticed she'd been caught staring. Sam's face burned red, but she scowled and turned away quickly.

"Well, tell the class about yourself Miss… Rebel," Lancer scowled and the red head grinned. "My name's Vic. I think this town needs to do something about their advertised bad diet and I'm going to be the best thing to happen to this school within the next month." She crashed into her chair and propped her boots up onto her bag. Sam had never seen Lancer angry enough for the vein on his neck to _actually_ pulse.

"Young lady! You just earned two days detention! One for being late and the other-"

Vic was suddenly on her feet. She puffed out her chest and shouted "For your obvious disrespect and lack of home training!" with a decent impression of Lancer. She smiled and said in her own voice "He's also pretty jealous of my fashion sense."

The class erupted with laughter and Vic bowed. Sam noticed Lancer right as he reached a stage of purple that only her best friend, Danny, could possibly match.

"ONE WEEKS DETENTION!"

The class went silent.

Vic slowly rose from her bow, a cocky smile on her face. "If you say so Mr. Lancer," her sentence seemed to chill the classroom and for a few minutes, Vic was absolutely still.

She lowered herself to her chair and sat with perfect posture, keeping eye contact with Lancer the entire time. One by one, the students turned and class began again. For ten minutes, the teens would turn to see what Vic was doing. Nothing had changed. Literally. Vic didn't move, she didn't blink, she only watched with those large purple eyes that Sam was sure were glowing.

Suddenly, the spell was broken. Vic relaxed, then dug into her pocket, pulled out a small spiral notepad, and began to scribble on it. Sam turned away then to glance at Lancer. He was completely calm as if he hadn't been completely humiliated by a seventeen year old girl.

"Psst," Vic hissed to get Sam to turn and see that she'd placed her notepad onto the chair between them. Lancer's back was turned as he scribbled notes onto the board. The class was reading Hamlet and Lance was reviewing for the test after lunch.

Sam grabbed the notepad.

**'Hey, what's your name?'**

She scribbled her reply and after checking on Lancer, placing the notepad gently back on the seat.

**_"My names Samantha, but I go by Sam. You take your last name seriously don't you?"_**

Vic laughed out loud and when everyone turned she blinked innocently until they turned away again.

**"Yea I do! What's life without making a teacher's neck vein explode onto the nerds in the front seat?"**

Sam giggled into her hand. "**_I say go for it. We don't get enough excitement in this class."_**

**"Don't worry, babe. I'm more excitement then you know what to do with."**

Normally, Sam would reply with a comment about how little Vic knew, but instead her face burned red again. She shot a look Vic's way but the red head was facing the board with a smug smile on her lips.

**_"You're in asshole."_**

**"That's not a nice thing to say, Samantha."**

_**"I prefer Sam."**_

**"I prefer Samantha. Wanna eat lunch together?"**

The bell rang as soon as Sam read the question. Vic stood and slung her bag over her shoulder =. "Ready when you are, Samantha."

Sam frowned but didn't correct the red head. On their way out the door, Lancer called for Vic to stay behind and shut the door.

"I'll wait for you outside," Sam pulled the door shut then crossed the hall to retrieve her lunchbox from her locker. When she closed it, Sam spotted her best friend's coming down the hall. The boys pushed their way through the crowd and approached Sam with smiles on their faces.

"What are you two spazes smiling about?"

"Today's sloppy joe day and Danny promised me an awesome addition to my lunch."

Sam turned a suspicious eye on Danny who tilt his head to one side and smiled. Before she could ask what he was up to, Lancer's door opened and Vic stepped out.

"Big trouble?" Sam asked.

"Nah," Vic waved off Sam's concerned tone. "just a speech and a pass on my offense."

Sam gapped. "Lancer never gives a 'pass'!"

Vic shrugged. He did for me.

"And who are you?" Danny glared and Vic but the question was directed to Sam. Vic smiled a not-so-friendly smile. "My names Vic. You must be the friendly neighborhood Spider-Man."

"What?!"

"Nothing, what's for lunch?"

"Sloppy joes." Tucker huffed as he began to shove his friends down the hall way. "And now we're the last to get to the cafeteria! If we lose our table I'm not going to be happy!"

"I'll go save your stupid table," Sam rolled her eyes and slipped easily out of Tucker's grasp. "I brought my lunch as always." She held up her **_Gothapalooza _**lunchbox for Vic to see.

"Nice. I'll go with you. Sloppy jo's aren't my thing."

"Who said you're sitting with us?" Danny grumbled.

"I did." The girls said together. Sam said it angrily but Vic smiled.

The group parted and the girls head for the courtyard. "What's so special about this table?"

Sam pointed to the grassy area to the right side of the table. "After their done eating the cheerleaders like to practice over there. Tucker picked this table when we were freshman and vowed to sit here until he graduates. With only two years left. I'd be mad if we missed a day and I had to listen to all of that cheering for nothing."

"Understandable." They settled onto the same side of the picnic table, Vic sat sideways so she was facing Sam. "So what are you doing after school?"

"Sam paused. She obviously couldn't tell Vic she was going on ghost patrol with the boys so Sam blurted, "Nothing, why?"

Vic grinned and leaned to snatch a grape out of Sam's lunchbox. "I wanted to go for lone stroll today but now I want you to keep me company and make it a tour."

"Sure?"

Danny and Tucker came into view then. As soon as they were seated, Tucker asked what Danny was going to give him. The raven haired boy grabbed his barbequed sandwich and squeezed the excess meat out. The he slammed the messy food onto Tucker's head. The boy cried out and snatched his hat off his head. "What was that for?!" He screamed as he shook pieces of pulled off his hat.

"Yea, Danny." Sam said disapprovingly. "That was really mean."

"Oh, he should have seen it coming! I don't like sloppy jos and I told him head get a surprise after he told me about his extra beanie!"

Tucker stood and stalked off into the school to retrieve his hat from his locker. "You're such an asshole Danny."

"Aw, come on Samantha; don't be too hard on your boyfriend." Vic chuckled. "No need to cry over prank meat."

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"I'm not her boyfriend!"

Vic's smirk came back and she gazed into Sam's eyes. "Good," she turned to Danny. "I'd think less of you if you made Samantha stoop down and settle for you." She popped the grape she'd been rolling between her fingers into her mouth. The two held eye contact and as she looked between them, Sam had a feeling that Vic was going to stir up trouble everywhere.


	2. Chapter 2

"What's your deal Danny?"

Sam and Danny stood by the steps of Casper High. Tucker had Computer Club today so ghost patrol was just them. Sam had sat angrily waiting for school to end so she could find out what Danny's issue was. The moment he'd come down the steps, the Goth girl tore into him.

"What deal? I haven't done anything wrong."

"Uh, yes you have." You dumped food all over Tucker and you were rude to Vic and she'd just met you!"

"I don't like her." Danny huffed. He wasn't making eye contact. Instead he gazed over Sam's shoulder at Paulina who was giggling with her friends as they head down the street. Sam hit Danny in the arm.

"You're not even listening to me!"

Danny rolled his eyes and tried to rub some of the pain out of his arm. "Can we just get going? I don't want some ghost getting away just because you have your panties in a bunch."

Sam wanted to hit him again. She had just raised her hand to knock some sense into the boy's head when she was bumped from behind and her hand was grabbed. Vic had come down the steps just in time. She smiled at Sam's surprised face. "Hey Beautiful, are you ready to go?"

Sam blushed and Danny screamed. "You're hanging out with her?! We had plans!"

Vic leaned close to Sam's ear and whispered. "Were those plans important? I'll accept a rain check."

Danny glared at Sam, his hands balled into tight fists. Sam didn't answer for a few long seconds. "Well go on Sam! Tell her they are important!"

"No, they are not."

"WHAT?!"

Vic leaned over Sam's shoulder. "You heard her. She said no, so beat it asshole."

"Who are you calling asshole?!"

Sam grabbed at Vic's hand and moved to drag her down the sidewalk but Vic wasn't going to budge. _Geeze!_ Sam thought as she pulled as hard as she could. _Vic is strong!_ She didn't even appear to notice the tug-of-war that Sam had started.

"Look, kid. I'm not the kind of person to take shit from an idiot. Sam wants to hang out with me today. If you hadn't been showing your ass at lunch maybe it would've ended differently. Go find something else to do with your time."

Her tone had turned cold again and Sam could practically feel Vic's skin drop in temperature too. "Can we please go?"

Vic held Danny's attention for a few more seconds, and then let Sam drag her off the courtyard and across the street.

Just before they turned the corner, Vic turned to see Danny watching as they walked away. She slid her arm around Sam's waist, waved, and whisked the girl around the corner. "What was that for?"

"Well, half of the reason was to make your friend mad."

"What was the other reason?"

"I just wanted to see how you'd feel pushed against me."

Sam paused and Vic took the opportunity to spin Sam to fully face her and hold her tighter. "I really like you Sam."

"Uhhhhhmmmmmm….Yea?"

"Yea," Vic leaned close and her lips were inches from Sam's…"But you don't like me yet. So I'll wait."

She let Sam go, keeping a hold of her wrist so she wouldn't fall over. "Uhmmm, well I don't like girls." She looked at the sky then the sidewalk anywhere but Vic's face.

"It's cool. I'm not a regular girl."

Sam looked up to Vic's smiling face. "You're really not."

The two made their way down the street and the tour began. Sam showed her all the best places to hang out and go shopping. She took her for a nice long walk and they both made wishes in the fountain. They stood with their eyes closed and hands folded as they wished. Sam peeked through one eye to Vic.

She was different, there was no doubt about that, but it seemed to go deeper.

Vic opened her eyes and smirked at Sam. "So, where to now?"

"Uhm…I think that's it."

Vic shrugged. "That's cool. I'll walk you home."

"How will you find your way home from my house?"

"It won't be an issue."

The girls walked together laughing and sharing likes. Vic was in the middle of a story when she stopped and turned to look up at the sky. Sam turned too and searched but saw nothing. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Vic said. Her eyes slowly scanning the sky and her tone clearly said it was something. "I'm just…really into the clouds today."

The walk continued and soon they'd completed their journey. "Well…this is me."

Vic looked at the bright building covered in flowers and pink paint. "This….doesn't look like you at all."

"Yea…My parents," Sam just shook her head. "That's an adventure for another day."

Vic grinned "They'll have to meet me eventually. It's not right for the girlfriend to never meet the parents."

"You keep saying that like its fact we'll be together," Sam sat on the steps. She didn't want to go inside. Her perky parents would bombard her with their "good parenting" and Vic was easily more interesting.

"Well," Vic said balancing herself on the stair railing. "It is. You're cute, I like you and well," Vic shrugged. "I'm unnaturally charming." She did an exaggerated arm movement and brought her hand to her chin in the classic flashy douche-bag pose. Sam giggled as Vic swung her legs off the railing and jumped to the ground. "Alright, Imma go on home. Have a goodnight." She winked and turned to cross the street. As Sam watched, Vic dug into her pocket for a key then unlocked the door of the house across the street, went inside and shut the door without bothering to turn and see Sam's shocked expression.

Vic stomped through her house and into her living room. She opened the curtains and saw that Sam was gone, but the boy wasn't. He hovered in the middle of the street glaring at Vic's front door. The air chilled around Vic and the hand she'd placed on the window was slowly outlined in frost.

_"Come here little ghost boy."_ The ghost boy's body went stiff and he slowly floated over to the window, his expression wiped.

Vic opened the window and pulled the boy in by his collar. "So, who are you?"

The boy didn't answer but Vic wasn't stupid. She eyed his face for a while then leaned in and took a deep breath through her nose. Her eyes widened. "You're Danny?!" She glared. _"Change back."_

The boy dropped to the ground and a bluish white light flashed over him, and he was Danny Fenton once again. Vic laughed. "Well would you look at that?! You figured you'd use your powers to spy on me and Sam!" She shook her head. "Classic. Alright kid," She popped her knuckles and pushed her thumb and index finger against Danny's head. The room chilled further and Vic's eyes began to glow a vibrant purple. "Tomorrow, you are going to admit what you did to Sam. Make sure you do it in the rudest way possible. Understand?"

"I understand," He mumbled. Vic moved her hand away and with a wave of her hand, dismissed the ghost boy. She watched him change again and phase through the wall. "Taking over this town will be the easiest thing I've ever done."


	3. Chapter 3

Vic smiled out the window as she watched Danny fly off. When she'd made the Spider-Man joke it was only because she could see the resemblance between him and the wanted posters she'd seen. Before she had the chance to think about the matter any farther the phone rang.

As she head for the kitchen Vic couldn't help but notice that the phone echoed through the empty house. It wasn't normal for no one to be home when she got back from school, but her mother was on tour with her father starting late last night so she'd have to get used to it.

"Yellow?" Vic chirped into the receiver as she dragged a stool over from the island and sat by the phone.

"Hello, this is Mr. Lacer from Casper High School. May I speak with-"

"What's up Armstrong? I'm so glad you called! I was just thinking about how lonely I was."

"I will not have you make a fool out of me again Miss Rebel." Vic frowned. She'd meant it. Bothering Lancer was much better than roaming her empty house. "I want need to speak with your parent slash guardian-"

"Did you just say 'slash'? Are you like, squinting at a prompter right now?"

"…about your behavior and the way you bailed on detention."

"Saying bailed doesn't exempt you from the slash thing.'" Vic grinned. She really didn't target the old man, he just made it to easy. Even now, she could hear his breath hitching as he struggled to control his temper.

"I need to speak with a parent or guardian."

"Sorry," Vic kicked her feet lazily as she doodled on the message board her mom had tacked up beside the phone. "My parents aren't here right now. I can take a message if you'd like."

"I do not trust you to deliver this message and I don't believe that there is no one home."

Vic growled. "Just because I'm a trouble maker doesn't mean I'm a liar. Why don't you check with your boss? I'm sure there's a note in my file explaining my situation. Have a good night Mr. L." She turned her hand to slam the phone on to the hook but stopped herself and gently placed it instead.

"Jack ass." She muttered to no one in particular. A deep gurgle drew her attention to her stomach and Vic's anger abruptly vanished. Humming a mellow tone, Vic tiptoed over to the fridge and balanced on one foot as she served the shelves. After settling for a cold bowl of mashed potatoes and a quick glass of milk, Vic spent the remainder of her night switching between video games and reading.

* * *

The next morning, before the sun had fully risen, Vic took the high road to school. She ran across the buildings 'showing off' as her mother called it. Vic thought of her early morning runs as reassurance. She didn't need to work out to stay in shape but a little muscle memory never hurt anyone. The school wasn't very far and when Vic got to school she was highly upset.

Apparently, the cheerleaders practiced by the lunch table in the mornings too. tucker sat there, smiling like an idiot despite his swollen cheek and busted lip. Danny was already here too, and a couple of kids scattered across the lot. She glared at them from her place hidden on the roof. "What kind of seniors show up to school before even the teachers?"

She walked across to the other side of the roof but there were football players on the practice field who would have seen her if she didn't back track. With a sigh, Vic went to the door and tried to open it. She had hoped that it was unlocked but she was going to have to do something drastic.

Vic took a few seconds to flex her fingers before punching the steel over the lock as hard as she could. The metal dented, but otherwise there was no damage. She tried again, aiming for the exact same spot. Three hits later, she tore through to the other side and managed to only break three knuckles in the process. The door swung open with ease and Vic listened long enough to make sure none of the kids had heard her before trotting down the stairs.

Her hand was bleeding and healing slowly. Hiding her arm inside her jacket, ran through the theater and poked her head out of the backstage door. No one was in the hall but someone was coming. Closing the door to just a crack, Vic waited quietly for the person to pass the door. It was the head cheerleader Paulina. She swished her hips on her way down the hall and Vic followed close behind. Using her injured arm to hold the girl around the waist, Vic pulled at her preys hair and latched her teeth into her neck. Paulina didn't have the chance to even realize she wasn't walking anymore.

Vic dragged the girl back into the dark theater and drank sparingly. Her limb was healed in less than a minute and she let Paulina go. "Sorry." She whispered to the half unconscious girl as she slipped a twenty dollar bill into the girl's hand before nudging her out the door and on her way. She was moving her fingers carefully in test when she heard the gasp.

Sam was standing above her on the catwalk with the perfect view of what had happened.

Shit. Vic waved tentatively and muttered a hello. It took her a second, but Sam waved back and then motioned for Vic to wipe the corner of her mouth. The red head could only sigh when she realized she'd just smeared blood across her face.


	4. Chapter 4

"So, what are we going to do about this?" Vic placed her hands firmly on her hips and tilted her head back enough for Sam to see her entire face. The goth only stared, her eyes wide and her mouth agape. Vic laughed. "Come on, don't you have something to say? Or could you at least close your mouth?"

Sam blinked and the spell over her appeared to break. The girl closed her mouth and then made an abrupt run for it along the bridge and out of Vic's sight. The redhead waited with her arms crossed and her foot tapping impatiently on the floor. She could hear Sam's boots loudly clanging over head as the girl made her way down from the cat walk and across the stage to where Vic was standing.

Without pausing, Sam leap forward and shoved her fingers into Vic's mouth. She pulled Vic's cheeks apart and peered curiously into her mouth.

"OOW!" Vic yelped as she twisted her face out of Sam's grasp. Rubbing her cheek with one hand and using the other to hold Sam at bay in case she attacked again, Vic frowned. "What the fuck was that about?!"

Her voice echoed through the theater but Sam continued to act like she didn't hear the question. She took Vic's arm gingerly in her hands and looked it over with fascinated eyes. "You're covered in blood." she whispered.

"Yeeeeea," Vic slowly pulled away from Sam and backed toward the door. "I was going to wash it off before class."

"Did you break your hand or something?"

"Ahuh," Vic murmured. She poked her head out the door again. There were a few kids roaming the halls but none with the urgency of getting to class on time. She turned back to Sam. "But now the hallway is full of people and there's no way I can make it to the bathroom unnoticed."

"I have a water bottle you can use!" Sam pulled off her book-bag and started digging inside to produce a plastic bottle. Vic opened the bottle cap and poured water across her skin and began to rub the blood way. "So...how did you break your hand?"

"I broke the door on the roof that leads to the sound booth."

"What? Why?!"

"I didn't do it on purpose! When I got to school there were to many people for me to jump off the roof-"

"You were on the roof?!" Sam interrupted.

Vic sighed. Handing the closed bottle back to Sam she started to dry her arm with her jacket. "It's a very long story but here are the highlights. I couldn't jump off the roof so I broke the door to get inside and had to emergency feed off that girl. Yes, I drink blood. No, I don't prey on humans often. No, I don't have an evil plan to destroy your town and yes," She turned to look Sam in the eye. "I will kill you if I feel threatened."

The two girls stared at each other for a few long seconds and then the bell rang.

"Time for class! Vic chirped. She ducked out the door and escaped down the hall way before Sam had a the chance to ask any questions.

* * *

The girl's didn't bump into each other again until Mr. Lancer's class. Sam was usually one of the first in class but today everyone was before her and Vic was busy talking to Lancer. Sam stood beside the desk until Vic turned to look at her. They held eye contact as Sam tried to convey that she wanted to talk. Vic nodded.

"Alright Lancer, I'm glad we had this talk. I'll conduct myself with more dignity from now on."

Vic whirled around and marched back to her desk and sat down facing forward. Unlike the day before, Sam sat right beside Vic and angled herself to face her. She whispered, "So...How often do you drink blood?"

Vic leaned back. "I don't think its really any of your business, Doll Face." She smiled cheekily but Sam held her gaze firm and determined. Finally, Vic sighed, "Everyday."

"Do you always pay people?"

"I don't normally feed off people. We have a secret fridge in my house full of bagged blood. I live off of that." Vic raised an eyebrow. "Why? Was giving that girl money a bad idea?"

Sam shook her head. "I was just curious. Do you feel better afterwords? Or do you give the money as some kind of vampire rule?"

Vic stared back wide eyed and then bust into laughter that disrupt Lancer from his lesson. The older man continued talking about literary devices as if all the kids in his class weren't turned away to stare at the new girl. Vic waited for the audience to die down before responding to Sam. "I do it because they provided me a service. Sure they don't know it happened but I do. I don't really feel better afterwords but its nice to give as well as receive."

The girls whispered back and forth as the class went on, Sam asking question after question some of which Vic would answer but others she completely ignored. When lunch came around, Sam was openly excited.

"Its so cool that you're a vampire! I've meet ghosts but vampires were always cooler in my book." she expressed as they made their way to her locker and then out to the empty table.

Vic smiled knowingly. "Its cooler than you think but in ways you couldn't imagine. Maybe I'll show you sometime."

Right then, the boys arrived. Tucker leaned on his elbows and stared dreamily at Vic. "You're hair glows. did you know that? Almost like theres some light source coming from you not the sun."

"I think you're just crushing hard on Vic," Danny huffed as he sat down. "But you'll have to get in line. Sam has first dibs on all the bad people who come into our school." He took a huge bite of his pizza and chewed angrily.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?!" Sam glared at her friend. "Vic isn't a bad person."

"Maybe not but she is manipulative and sneaky. You don't think its creepy that she happens to live across the street from you?"

"No, that house was for sale. someone was going to move in eventually."

Vic watched silently as the two dark haired teens shot daggers at each other with their eyes. She and Tucker both saw the epiphany hit Sam and had opposing reactions. Tucker bowed his head and became enthralled with his lunch but Vic sat up eagerly.

"How did you know where Vic lived?"

Danny froze with his pizza inches from his mouth. It dawned on him what he'd said and he looked around the table for help but Tucker pretended not to notice him.

"Danny, I asked you a question." Sam's voice had turned cold. She sat with her arms folded and anger ready to explode forth.

The boy slammed his food down and turned to get up from the table. "I don't have to answer your questions."

Sam leapt and grabbed a handful of Danny's shirt. "Tell me how you knew!"

He slapped her hand away. "I followed you okay?! After you ditched me for some new girl I followed you two around. You were all over her like some kind of whore. I expect that kind of behavior out of Paulina or some other cheerleader, not you."

Sam fell back into her seat as if she'd been hit but Danny kept going. "You gave her stupid love sick puppy eyes and drooled over everything she said! In one day she turned you into some kind of drone!" He threw his arms over his head in exasperation. "Its like you're her own personal posse and will go along with anything she says!" He turned his dark eyes on Vic who's face revealed no emotion.

"She's dangerous, Sam. I'm not going to let her turn me into some stupid follower. She'll probably lead you all straight to hell!"

"Danny!" Tucker shout and cut the boy off. "Dude, whats gotten into you? You didn't even react this strongly over Gregor."

"Gregor?" Vic asked curiously and rolled her eyes when Tucker briefly explained that Danny had followed Sam before when she went around town with a new boy a few years ago. "Sounds like he just wants Sam all to himself."

Danny snorted. " I use to, but I'm starting to feel like Sam is loose and will sleep with anyone and everyone who tells her she's pretty. I wouldn't want to catch something as a result of her many sexual encounters." He turned then and stormed of, leaving the entire table with their mouths hanging open.

Tucker recovered first and he turned to his remaining friend. "I'm sorry Sam. You know he didn't mean-"

"Yes he did. If he didn't he wouldn't have said it." Sam brushed away a tear with the back of her hand. "If thats the way he feels, I guess we're done being friends." She stood up and head for the street to go home.

Vic turned and shrugged to Tucker. "Why don't you go check on Danny and I'll walk with Sam. Maybe this will blow over in a couple of days."

Tucker didn't looked convinced but he nodded and jumped up to go find Danny. Vic watched him go and shook her head. Apparently her spells were stronger than she thought, she'd only wanted them angry with each other but may have destroyed the friendship all together. She'd have to fix it in the future.

"But first," she thought, standing up and smoothing her shirt and hair. "I've got a damsel to go save."


End file.
